This invention relates in general to the mounting or positioning of elastomeric sleeves and grips on shafts or bars of greater outer diameter than the inner diameter of such sleeves or grips. In particular, the invention relates to the positioning of or mounting of elastomeric grips on bicycle and motorcycle type handlebars.
Such grips for bicycles and motorcycles are intended to provide a secure and insulated handhold on each side of the vehicle handlebar and further to serve as a vibration absorbing medium operative to reduce road shock for the rider, thereby increasing safety and riding enjoyment.
Manufacturers may ship bicycles and motorcycles to their retail distributors without the handlebar grips applied. This requires the proprietors of such stores to individually apply the grips. Manufacturers generally ship bicycles and motorcycles to their retail distributors with the handlebar grips or with handlebar tape applied. The proprietors of such retail stores will often apply other grips to satisfy the special requirements of their customers and of bike owners requesting grip replacement. Additionally, cycling enthusiasts are required to remove existing handlebar grips in order to install specialized racing or replacement grips to suit personal requirement or to replace handlebars, stems or handlebar-mounted components such as brake levers.
The usual and common method of installing handlebar grips is to liberally apply soapy water to the handlebar and the inner surface of the grip. The soapy water acts as a lubricant to facilitate the insertion of the handlebar end into the grip and positioning the grip either at the end of the handlebar or, alternatively, in the case of a bicycle handlebar, further along the bar to a location between the brake lever position and the stem. Even with such soap solution, installation is difficult and time-comsuming, especially if bicycle handlebars are equipped with bar-end gear shifters which offer greater resistance due to their increased diameter. Further, the soap solution will allow the grip to slide about on the handlebar until the solution dries and, when dry, such will leave an undesirable residue. Corrosion of metal parts may also be a problem if the soap solution comes into contact with susceptible metal such as brake and derailleur cables.
In a typical example of such application, the following steps are employed. First, the handlebars must be thoroughly washed in order to insure the handlebar surface is as smooth as possible. As each grip is mounted, a considerable quantity of dishwashing liquid must be poured into the grip to coat the entire inner surface thereof. Then the entire handlebar must be rubbed down with such liquid so the entire bar is coated. A sudsy, very slick surface must be created on the entire handlebar surface. The grip is then applied by pushing, twisting and turning it as it is moved along the handlebar. At least 24 hours must be allowed for the grips to dry before they are firmly fixed on the handlebar.